


Mikey's Hovercraft ride

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Michelangelo *2012* Donatello *2018* [2]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fear of Flying, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: With Mikey's new family there are alot of firsts, including his first time riding Donatello's Hovercraft.
Relationships: Donatello & Michelangelo (TMNT)
Series: Michelangelo *2012* Donatello *2018* [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870003
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Mikey's Hovercraft ride

Michelangelo could be one to consider himself an Adrenalin junkie, at least in the aspect when it came to skateboarding. Back at his previous home he would Skate to his little heart content, disregarding his own safety, and even pulling stunts that his past brother's didn't approve of.

One thing that he never told his brother's, he was afraid of heights. You wouldn't think so as he would be skateboarding across rooftops, the thing is when you are moving so fast one wouldn't notice the height you would be to concentrating on moving and making sure that you got your next destination.

Sitting in an Hovercraft high in the air was another story.

"I don't know about this". Mikey's tone soft gazing uneasily at the contraption his new brother created, apparently they had used these for along time. 

Way before Mikey had even came to their Dimension.

"Don't worry Mikey it's perfectly safe". Donnie encouraged. "I have taken Michel out dozens of times, its 100% safe. I would never let anything happen to you".

He was still growing acustmue to the aspect of this form of Donatello who would let him test his experiments, Usually Donnie wouldn't even let him in his lab. But to be fair, he did quite a bit cause explosions and cause Donnie's experiments to fail, still When you lived with one brother for so long. And met his counterpart who was the complete opposite,it took some getting used to.

Mikey swallowd thickly gazing at the Purple craft he could see the rest of his new family riding on ones identicle to this one, they looked like they were having an fun time.

"Hey". 

Drifting out of his thoughts by the soft tone Mikey's gaze went to Donnie who had an hand extended. 

"Don't you trust me?".

The memories of what all they had been through drifted to the Turtles head, how he had thrown himself in the fray just to save his life.

Even risked his own.

Feeling brave Mikey reached an shakey hand grasping his big brother's.

"Always".

With Donnie's help Mikey climbed aboard sitting in front of Donnie whose arm wrapped around his Shell, thr other to the steering wheel.

Mikey yelped as it started to go into the air, already feeling his hands getting clammy.

"Hey". Donnie's tone soft. "It's OK I gotcha".

Nodding the Orange Turtle took an deep breath closing his eyes, body relaxing agaisnt his brothers Shell.

He could feel how high up he was but in his brother's grip he knew he would be safe.

After an few moments Mikey slowly opened his eye's which widened when he saw the most amazing sunset ever, he could hear the rest of his family whooping and yelling with glee as they did spins on the Hovercraft.

But all Mikey could think about is how amazing this Sunset was, and how nice it was to share it with his brother.

"This is amazing". Mikey stated softly.

"Told you". Amusment lacing Donnie's tone.

Swallowing thickly Mikey felt tears come to his eyes, he had experienced so many wonderous things here in this Dimension. Only an month in, and he had the rest of his life to explore these experiences with his family.

He was truly lucky.

"Mikey?". Donnie's tone soft. "What are you thinking?".

"I was thinking". Mikey's lips twisted into an smirk if this craft can go any faster?.

"Are you sure?". Donnie's brows furrowed together. "I dont want to scare you".

"Hey". Mikey's hand touched his older brothers. "Its OK, I trust you. Now let's see what this baby can really do!!".

Smirking Donatello flipped on his Goggles, hands gripping the wheel,making sure Mikey wasn't freaking out the Genius speed up going 5 times faster then he had before.

No longer afraid Mikey relished in the cool breeze blowing agains't his shell, his eye's never leaving the beautiful sunset that only seemed to be getting bigger and brighter as they went.

He could hear his family following behind their whoops and cheers filling the air like music to his ears.

He truly was at peace.

He was home.

"Booyakasha!!!!".


End file.
